<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>对峙 by Zhishimitaoguan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922380">对峙</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhishimitaoguan/pseuds/Zhishimitaoguan'>Zhishimitaoguan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>r1se</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhishimitaoguan/pseuds/Zhishimitaoguan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>避雷指南：<br/>#高中AU.<br/>#ABO 发/情/期乱x（？）<br/>#从打架到打/炮需要多久呢</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>嘉闻 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>对峙</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>焉栩嘉刚进卫生间就被铺天盖地的信息素熏的差点骂出声来。酒吧的厕所似乎被默认了是个打炮的好场所，最里面的隔间隐约传来的薄荷味刺激的人头皮发麻。</p><p>    强忍着不适上完厕所焉栩嘉才发现哪里不对劲，空气中除了薄荷味还是薄荷味，眼下这种情况无非是哪个omega发情了躲在隔间里不敢出去。焉栩嘉自诩不是什么趁人之危的alpha，甚至还好心地敲敲门问人需不需要叫服务员送个抑制剂来。</p><p>    等了半天回答他的还是一阵诡异的沉默，焉栩嘉只好作罢准备离开。</p><p>   “诶等等…”</p><p>    都走到门口了才听到那个omega把隔间的门打开有气无力的喊了一句。</p><p>    焉栩嘉一回头就愣住了，厕所那边的翟潇闻正探出个脑袋和自己大眼瞪小眼。</p><p>    ——未免太巧了。</p><p>    高中生互看不爽的原因说来真的很幼稚，比如有好感的女生喜欢上对方也能成为第一次打架的理由。其实倒也不是真的因为一个女生，不过是虚荣心在作祟以至于因此展开了一系列不明不白的闹剧。</p><p>    然而现在这些闹剧的主人公又以意想不到的方式相遇了。</p><p>    翟潇闻尴尬的不知所措，平时老是嘲笑发情期又忘带抑制剂的朋友，万万没想到今天轮到自己。</p><p>    “真巧。” 焉栩嘉率先反应过来，幸灾乐祸的挑了挑眉，往洗手台上一靠，“味儿不错啊翟潇闻，平时装什么beta呢？”</p><p>    “怕你平时被欺负的太惨丢脸。” 翟潇闻忍不住翻了一个白眼，说话的声音明显比平时软了一个度，于是这句凶巴巴的话在焉栩嘉听来实际上毫无杀伤力，“不帮忙就滚，少在这里落井下石。”</p><p>    “你想我怎么帮你？”焉栩嘉轻轻笑了声，他倒是没打算放过这个能让翟潇闻丢脸的机会，所以慢悠悠地朝人走去，alpha身上朗姆酒味的信息素毫不掩饰的散发开来。</p><p>    再怎么不爽翟潇闻也不能忽略焉栩嘉是个alpha的事实，以至于闻到带着侵略性的信息素时身上发情期的症状开始愈演愈烈，身体止不住的微微颤抖，呼吸也局促起来。</p><p>    两人正面对面僵持着时几个人推门进来，似乎是闻到了这满屋子混乱的气味，走之前还不怀好意的朝这边吹了声口哨。</p><p>    翟潇闻只觉得头晕脑胀，脸红了个彻底。反手就把焉栩嘉拉进隔间摁在马桶上，“砰”的一声锁上了门。</p><p>    焉栩嘉本来只想逼着他服个软求饶，然而现在的情形简直是意料之外。狭窄的隔间里被乱七八糟的信息素充斥，面前的翟潇闻皱着眉头，湿漉漉的眼下一片潮红，发情的omega同样会刺激到alpha，焉栩嘉喉头一紧，不自然的咳嗽了两声撇开视线道，</p><p>    “算了，你等着，我叫人送抑制剂进来。”</p><p>    “晚了…” 翟潇闻明确的感受到身体传来的致命空虚感正在灼烧自己仅剩的理智。他的发情期一向来的迅速又猛烈，平时有抑制剂的时候无所谓，偏偏这时候又没有。</p><p>    于是他自暴自弃地跨过焉栩嘉的大腿，一屁股坐了下来扯着他的领子低声地喘气，“你他妈早干嘛去了…”</p><p>    …我操？</p><p>    撇开和翟潇闻不对付这一点，焉栩嘉不得不承认他长的确实是好看，尤其是现在作为一个把持不住的omega来说更甚，白皙脖颈上脆弱的腺体正赤裸裸地勾引焉栩嘉的视线。</p><p>    翟潇闻的理智终于在焉栩嘉呆滞的时候彻底燃烧殆尽，他胡乱地解了两颗衬衫的扣子，另一只手扶着焉栩嘉的后脑勺开始吻他。</p><p>    事实证明无论这两个人之前是有多大的仇在ao吸引的自然法则面前都不值一提。焉栩嘉被灌了满鼻腔的薄荷味，几乎是瞬间就起了反应，本能的圈住翟潇闻的腰反客为主。</p><p>    翟潇闻眯着眼睛喘不上气，手指还急匆匆地在焉栩嘉的裤腰上摸来摸去，被他忍无可忍的一把攥住扣到腰后。</p><p>    “你确定？” 焉栩嘉声音低哑得不行。腿上坐了一个处于发情期的omega，说实话现在他还真没比翟潇闻好受多少。</p><p>    “别磨叽了，谁把谁上了还不一定呢。” 翟潇闻故意捏着焉栩嘉下巴，居高临下地看他，“打架不是挺能的吗，打炮怎么不行了？”</p><p>    行吧，去他妈的正人君子。</p><p>    焉栩嘉一下把人裤子稀里糊涂的褪到脚踝，松了抓着翟潇闻的手任由他咬着嘴唇解自己的皮带，解完皮带又被难拉的裤链缠住，硬生生的给人憋出了一张苦瓜脸。</p><p>    焉栩嘉一时失笑，自己动手解放了性器，另一只手有一下没一下的去摸翟潇闻的乳尖，愣是摁出了几声抑制不住的细碎呻吟。</p><p>    “别…啊…操…快点啊…”翟潇闻眼下挂了一片亮晶晶的生理泪水，难耐地拿虎牙咬在焉栩嘉上下滑动的喉结上。</p><p>    下一秒就感受到alpha修长有力的指节往泛滥成灾的后穴里伸，翟潇闻一个没忍住呻吟声都拔高了一度，然后又觉得脸上挂不住似的两只手臂欲盖弥彰的环住焉栩嘉的肩膀假装咳嗽。</p><p>    ——当然他也假装不了多久。焉栩嘉异常滚烫的性器直挺挺的插入后就开始一下一下的往上顶，同样带着温度的手掌抚上他光滑的背脊摩挲，用唇把漏出来的呻吟一并卷入口中。</p><p>    焉栩嘉扶着他的腰，身下动作也没轻没重的，翟潇闻迷迷糊糊的缩在他怀里喊轻点慢点，焉栩嘉腾出一只手圈起翟潇闻在自己小腹上蹭来蹭去的性器，指节磨过凸起的青筋浅浅的套弄了几下，翟潇闻仰头喘个不停，漂亮的脸颊好像快要融化的桃子冰淇淋。</p><p>    焉栩嘉一个恍惚翟潇闻就猝不及防地射了他满手都是，一抬头罪魁祸首还在满意地舔舔嘴唇试图站起来。</p><p>    “想走？”焉栩嘉不满的“啧”了一声，死死摁住翟潇闻往人穴里敏感的一点钻，“你他妈把我当按摩棒呢？”</p><p>    “嘶…你差不多得了…” 翟潇闻好不容易恢复的零星意识又被焉栩嘉连续的几个动作顶的支离破碎。</p><p>    焉栩嘉毫不客气的提着翟潇闻的腰一个起身把人压在墙上，恶劣的挺身贴到他耳边变本加厉地说话：</p><p>    “我还没爽呢就想走啊哥哥？”</p><p>    翟潇闻无语，咬咬牙但还是结结实实的起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。</p><p>    焉栩嘉才不管那么多，他当下操的正起劲，狠狠地抽出来又顶进去。翟潇闻被撞的站不稳，额头磕到墙壁好几次。</p><p>    “你…嗯…妈的你轻点啊，痛死了。”翟潇闻被逼出一串眼泪，气的掐了两把焉栩嘉的大腿内侧，换来身后的alpha安慰似的呼噜了两把软软的刘海。</p><p>    翟潇闻恍惚中又被转过来后才意识到自己真的是低估了alpha做爱时的精力，不断膨胀的快感激得他晕头转向，一睁眼焉栩嘉缓缓滴着汗的下颌近在咫尺。</p><p>    操，真色情。</p><p>    焉栩嘉一声不吭的开始加速，揽着翟潇闻的手臂逐渐发力，翟潇闻一惊，赶紧推了两把面前硬烫的胸膛，</p><p>    “你滚出去射啊…”</p><p>    “干嘛，怕什么？” 焉栩嘉一听倒是笑了半天，结果被翟潇闻一口咬在脖子上又疼得呲牙咧嘴，“卧槽你是狗吗！知道了！”</p><p>    不过翟潇闻现在没力气回他，因为他自己率先一步抖着身子射的一塌糊涂，焉栩嘉猛地一顶，赶在释放前及时抽身，淅淅沥沥的弄了翟潇闻满腿，射完了又掰过他的下巴含住嘴唇吻了半天。</p><p> </p><p>    两个人回过神来才发现清理是真的难清理，还把人隔间弄得乱七八糟，只好做贼心虚似的溜出酒吧，一左一右在空荡荡的街边漫无目的地散步，从隔间出来以后两个人之间的气氛肉眼可见变得十分微妙。</p><p>    “焉栩嘉你神经病啊。”走了大半条街翟潇闻终于忍无可忍的停下来说道，“一直盯着我干什么啊？”</p><p>    焉栩嘉插着兜不说话，像在思考什么似的，转过头认认真真的对上翟潇闻眼睛。</p><p>   翟潇闻越想越奇怪，于是试探地说道，</p><p>   “那个，虽然我们以前有点小摩擦，但就事论事这个我又没让你负责，男人之间互帮互助，你不要有心理压力。” </p><p>    “……以前怎么没发现你这么傻逼啊。”焉栩嘉又好气又好笑，“还是刚刚被操傻的啊。”</p><p>    “滚啊闭嘴！” 翟潇闻气急败坏的去锤焉栩嘉，“想打架吗？”</p><p>    “算了吧你。” 焉栩嘉侧身躲开，趁机撸了把翟潇闻的头发，“走啊请你吃宵夜。”</p><p>    “…想收买我直说。” 翟潇闻被他看的浑身不对劲，别扭地跟在焉栩嘉后面，“本帅哥想吃烧烤。”</p><p>    焉栩嘉没回头，在前面咧着嘴笑个不停。</p><p>    今晚月色好像特别的好看呢。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>